Bath Time
by 1Angel Of Darkness
Summary: Dean and Sam are in a motel room, and the AC is busted. They decide the only way to cool off is to take a bath. Only problem is they both have the same idea at the same time. So what's the solution? Take one together! Weechesters! Wincest! Dean/Sam! *I don't own Supernatural.*


**Bath Time**

_(((I thought of this idea when my AC broke, and my god it's hot.. So now I'm sitting in front of a fan writing this. Hope you'll enjoy.)))_

It was a hot summer day in the middle of July. John had just went on a hunt; he told Dean to stay and watch his brother. Dean was a bit upset by this, but he couldn't complain. It was terribly hot, and he was sort of glad to sit this one out. He and Sam were laying in one of the beds facing an old cheap fan.

"I can't believe dad left us in this hot ass motel room!" Sam grumbled glaring at the fan that was hardly blowing enough air.

"He tries his best, Sammy. Give the guy a break." Dean said covering his eyes with his hand.

"Why are you always defending him?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know Sam! Why are you always bitching?!" Dean snapped at him. He sighed rolling his eyes under his clammy palm. Removing his hand he looked at his little brother. "I'm sorry Sammy, I'm just hot, okay?"

Sam nodded watching as his brother got up and took his shirt off. Sam sucked in a breath biting his lip. Ever since he had started puberty he started feeling things he shouldn't feel for his brother. He had thought it was just because he was going through puberty and his body was sensitive, but it hadn't gone away, in fact it only increased. He found himself longing for Dean's touch, willing to do anything for it.

"Hey Dean, I'm gonna go and take a shower." Sam said as he got up only to see his brother was already opening the door to the bathroom.

"I just said I was going to take a bath?" Dean said frowning and a bit confused. "Didn't you hear me?"

'No, I was too busy looking at your body' Sam thought to himself. He had to force himself to keep his eyes on his brother's face as he was talking to him. "No," Sam said. "Can't you just go after?" Sam asked.

"No way man, I'm hot, and I'm taking my bath." Dean said as he walked in. "Oh and I'll be a while." He said with a grin. Then shut the door behind him.

Sam sat there for a minute hoping Dean would just come back out. No such luck, he could hear the water start. "Dean seriously!" Sam yelled. Then without thinking he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He had known it would be open, it was rule, to not lock doors. The last thing they needed was for one of them to get into trouble, and they have to worry about a locked door keeping them from getting to the other.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Dean yelled. He was was standing there in all his glory, completely nude.

"I-" Sam started blushing and unable to move. He had to focus insanely hard to keep his eyes from trailing downward. "It's really hot, and I wanted to take a shower." Sam began his excuse.

His brother rolled his eyes sighing. "How about a bath? The tub is big enough for the both of us." Dean said with a shrug.

It felt like a dream. "Really?" Sam asked.

"We're brothers. I don't see why not, unless you don't want to. I'll wait." Dean said shrugging again. He wasn't able to deny his little brother much of

anything.

"O-okay.." Sam said nervously. Dean turned around checking the temperature of the tub and turned the cold up a bit more. Sam figured that was his cue to get undressed, as he did this he couldn't help but let his eyes roam all over Dean. He forced them back up when his brother got in the tub motioning for him to get in. Sam walked over stepping into the tub. It felt instantly better. He sighed a breath of relief. "This feels awesome."

Dean nodded and leaned back closing his eyes. Sam bit his lip as he let his eyes roam from Dean's face, to his chest and perky nipples, to his abs, and finally to his length. He licked his lips as he thought of how good it would feel to have Dean inside him.

Sam quickly looked up as he remembered where he was and was met with a pair green eyes watching him, just under them a blush. They lowered looking at Sam, and the blush deepened. He looked down and saw his penis was hard.

Sam's face was a crimson red as he waited for his brother to say something anything. "Uh Sam?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his brother who was still red. What was even worse was that Sam knew his dirty thoughts was what got him into this mess, and yet he couldn't stop them. He was only getting harder.

"I'm so sorry, Dean!" Sam said tears springing into his eyes. "I'm such a freak!" Sam said as he got out of the tub quickly and ran out the bathroom.

Dean sighed and got out the tub. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed crying. "Please don't hate me Dean!" Sam pleaded wiping at the tears.

"I could never hate you, Sammy. I was just a little surprised." Dean explained sitting down next to his brother. He had no idea Sam felt that way towards him, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He had been with a few guys, but he had never thought of Sam like that. "So um, you like me?" Dean asked putting it lightly.

Sam nodded. "I more than like you Dean. I love you. I know it's wrong, and I'm sick, but I can't help it." Sam said looking up at his big brother with tears still streaming down his face, desperately wanting Dean to understand, to not hate him.

"Hey, hey, shh, enough of that. I don't want to hear you talk like that." Dean said wrapping his arm around his brother trying to comfort him. Sam leaned in unable to help himself. "It's okay, Sammy."

"Dean, I want you, so much that it hurts." Sam sniffled. Dean rubbed circles on his back just listening to his brother. "I've felt like this for so long. I thought it would go away after a while, but it just won't. I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said hugging his brother tightly crying rivers of tears.

"Shh, it's okay." Dean said softly. He pulled his little brother back some wiping his tears. Then he kissed his forehead, and then his lips. When he pulled back he could see the shock on his brother's face. He chuckled a bit at that.

"Y-you want me?" Sam asked in shock.

Dean kissed him again, this time deeply. "You tell me." Dean grinned. He chuckled as Sam attacked him with another kiss making him lay down on the bed. He smiled at his baby brother softlt. "I love you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Dean." Sam responded kissing and suckling Dean's neck.

Sam and Dean lay in bed together after sex. Sam's a little sore, but he doesn't mind. He's been waiting for this since forever. "We're kinda dirty.." Dean said after a minute. "We should probably take that bath now, Samantha." Dean teased with a grin.

"I'm not a girl, Dean." Sam said glaring at him, but he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

"You sure do scream like one." Dean said throwing the covers back laughing he got up and ran to the bathroom.

Sam got up quickly running after him. "You're gonna pay for that one, Jerk!" Sam laughed.

Dean stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Bitch," He said. Sam ran faster and he tried to slam it shut before he got there, but Sam slipped through pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

**THE END, please review :)**


End file.
